the_littile_world_of_spin_offsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teens Choice Awards/transcript
Colour Key *Vilu = Red *Naty = Blue *Felipe = Pink *León = Green *Fede = Purple *Maxi = Orange *Ludmi = Brown *Fran = Green Background *Cami = Yellow *Diego = Black Background *Broduey = Pink Background *Marco = Red Background *Andres = Blue background *Other Characters = Purple Background Note: Speaking to the camera is in italic, the rest of the writing is normal. Note: If it is two colours or a background that has the colour writing of another character, the are talking at the same time. Script Woah, woah... yay. ALL FOR YOU!!!! I feel so different. I'm so happy. I am a success, I mean my band is a success. My band and I won as "Band of The Year" in the Teen Choice Awards. I wasn't expecting us to win, I really wasn't. But surprisingly we did. I'm so proud at the band. Look at them smiling and waving. Thank you guys for all your support, we really appreciate it. We won because of you, not because of you. WE LOVE YAH ALL!!! WoooHoooo Fede!!!!! Leon, have anything to say?Yesss I give Leon the mic I'm gonna be honest, I think I'm gonna cry. It's our first time winning this award. I wasn't even expecting us to win, but we did. WE DID!!! Thank you for everything, I mean everything. WoooHooo yeah, we love you all. Who knew that our hard work will lead us to this. Now our band will sing a song called "Mi Princesa" Thank you All For You for the song. Now lets go to the girl artist of the year. Our nominees are: Kim Agustin with the song Out of my Head; Violetta Castillo with the song Underneath it All; And Miley Cyrus with the song Wrecking Ball; And the winner is...... Violetta Castillo I go upstage and go to the make feeling happy Thank you everyone for choosing me to be your girl artist of the year. I don't know how to repay you, but maybe this song could I sing a song called Underneath It All I am sitting beside Ludmila, and she is very annoying Since there as a girl artist of the year, there is also a boy artist of the year. Our nominees are: Felipe Diaz with the song Thinking Out Loud; Justin Bieber with the song Baby; Joe Brookes with the song Superman; And the winner is......... Felipe Diaz. Damn Ludmila...wait did I just win...did he just say my name??? Let's clap for Felipe Oh My God! I just won! I am so happy. I go upstage and shakes Marotti's hand thank you. I really don't know what to say. But I guess this song does... I sing Thinking Out Loud. Now let's go to the duet of the year. Nominees are: Air Supply with the song Making Love Out Of Nothing At All; Jonas Brothers with the song Love Bug; And Cauviglia sisters with the song Once Again; And the winner is.......Cauviglia Sisters I am so surprised in winning an award for the first time, I can't wait for the prize. I look at Cami, my sister, and she is looking at me happily Let's go? My sister and I go up the stage and I hug Marotti because of too much happiness Thank you very much for the award Yes and now my sister and I are going to sing our most popular song, Once Again. Ugh, I am raging with Felipe on why he's not noticing me...that much. Why is he like this?! Now lets go to the Album of the year. Nominees are: Ludmila Ferro with the song Destinada A Brillar; Charles Pandi with the song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together; Cina Dastala with the song 22; And the winner is... Ludmila Ferro Yes, I am a supernova. I go upstage I won!!! Now I am gonna sing a song of mine I am not gonna win and I will understand why now for the actress of the year. Nominees are: Charlene Pandi in the movie She's Dating The Gangster; Naty Vidal in the movie Oculus; Jolo Barbero in the movie Say What?; And the winner is....... Naty Vidal What?! I won? who knew? yay. I go upstage Thank you very much for this award. I love yah, all Thank you, Natalia since theres an actress of the year, theres also the actor of the year. Nominees are: Diego Hernandez on the movie The Community; Charles Pandi on the movie Why me?; Miguel Gosalvez on the movie Chick Boys; And the winner is...... Diego Hernandez I go upstage feeling excited Thank you very much. Even though I'm not the main character in the movie The Community, I still won. Thank you!!! Thank you, Diego. You really touched our hearts Now lets go to the hottest person of the year. Nominees: Marco Tavelli; Charlene Pandi; Bea Barbero; And Patricia Barbero; The winner is............................. Marco Tavelli. Woah there. I'm so surprised. The hottest person mostly gets the most nominees, and I won. I won!!! I go up the stage. Guys thank you very much. Like VERY MUCH. From all those nominees I won. You guys are all so sweet. Thank you!!! Thank you!!! I love yah! yeah!!! Lets not make any drama. So for the winners price they will have a vacation in.......... In Hawaii! Are you excited? Cause I am. I am coming with you, that's why. So the flight will be on January 4, so ready your bags. Today is January 2, right? Ya, it's January 2. So again congratulation to the winners and the nominees. Category:Transcripts Category:Fame!!!